Sweet Dreams
by xAkemihime
Summary: Você pode ser um sonho doce, ou um lindo pesadelo. De qualquer jeito, eu não quero acordar de você. - GaaSaku


SongFic dedicada a Kahhhty-chan.

Música - Sweet Dreams / Beyoncé

**_

* * *

_**

FlashBack On

Sakura se encontrava perto do túmulo de Chiyo-baa-sama. Chorava ao lembrar-se da luta que as duas tiveram contra Sasori.

Ficou lá por um bom tempo, contemplando o túmulo e chorando. Eis que sentiu alguém se aproximar de si. Mas não se preocupou em verificar quem era.

- Sakura, por favor, não chore mais. Eu não conhecia muito a Chiyo-baa, mas ela salvou minha vida. – Sentiu a voz grave de Gaara atrás dela. Mesmo reconhecendo sua voz, Sakura não se virou para encará-lo.

Este, vendo que a rosada não se virou, aproximou-se mais e colocou sua mão sobre o ombro dela, reconfortando-a.

- Eu sinto muito... – Foi tudo que seus lábios foram capazes de pronunciar no momento. O ruivo não sabia o porquê, mas seu coração começou a bater mais forte assim que se aproximara de Sakura.

- T-tudo bem... – Disse ela tentando secar as lágrimas com as mãos. Depois de enxugar seus olhos molhados, se virou para encarar o Kazekage.

Na hora que Gaara viu aquela face meio avermelhada devido ao choro, sentiu uma vontade estranha e imensurável de beijar os lábios da rosada. Queria tentar fazê-la esquecer dos últimos acontecimentos. Mal sabia Gaara que Sakura estava tendo os mesmos desejos que ele.

Os dois trocaram olhares e já não agüentando mais resistir ao doce desejo, seus rostos foram se aproximando, e suas bocas finalmente se encontrando.

Foi um beijo calmo. Suas línguas se entrelaçaram sem pressa, em um ritmo tranqüilo.

Os dois aos poucos foram ficando sem ar. Assim que se soltaram, Sakura estava assustada, pois os dois nunca conversavam muito a sós, e ela nunca sentia essa atração por ele. Será que era porque estava tão cega de "amor" por Sasuke que era incapaz de observar os homens ao seu redor?

- Me desculpe Sakura, não era minha intenção. – Disse Gaara saindo de perto da rosada logo em seguida.

FlashBack Off

Depois daquele dia Sakura nunca teve outra oportunidade de ficar a sós com ele.

Ela estava agora em Konoha. Mais precisamente, em seu quarto. Observava pela janela a noite lá fora. Mas os pensamentos da rosada estavam longe de Konoha. Estava pensando em certo ruivo de Suna.

Depois de um tempo, a rosada decidiu ir se deitar.

_**Ligue as luzes**_

_**Todas as noites eu corro para minha cama**_

_**Com esperança de que talvez eu tenha a chance de te**_

_**ver**_

_**Quando fecho meus olhos**_

_**Estou fora de mim**_

_**Perdida num conto de fadas**_

_**Você pode segurar minhas mãos e ser meu guia?**_

Ela pensava junto ao seu travesseiro, o abraçando fortemente pensando em como um beijo poderia ser tão bom. Como ela poderia sentir tanto prazer com Gaara e como isso tudo a assustou. Ela pensava em como seria se ela estivesse a sós com o ruivinho entre quatro paredes. O que poderia acontecer...? O que os dois seriam capazes...?

Mas agora Sakura sacudia a cabeça, negando-se a pensar nisso e a acreditar em como seus pensamentos foram tão elevados.

- Não, Sakura! Esqueça-o. Não deixe que seus pensamentos te dominem! - Disse alto, como uma ordem para si mesma com a intenção de afastar qualquer sinal de desejo que aparecesse para si.

_**Nuvens cheias de estrelas cobrem seu céu**_

_**E eu espero que chova**_

_**Você é a canção de ninar perfeita**_

_**Em que tipo de sonho eu estou?**_

Sakura já caíra no sono quase de madrugada, após Gaara dominar seus pensamentos, e logo já amanhecia.

Assim que a rosada acordou, deparou-se com ninguém menos, ninguém mais do que Gaara, a observando sentando em uma poltrona ao lado da cama. Ele olhava carinhosamente cada traço que definia seu belo rosto, e percebia como ela havia uma beleza que ele nunca havia percebido antes. Sakura levantou-se assustada. Estaria ela sonhando?

- Como você chegou aqui? – Perguntou surpresa.

- Vim resolver alguns assuntos com a Hokage, ver Naruto... E claro, ver você.

A rosada corou com a resposta de Gaara, lembrando-se imediatamente daquele beijo dos dois.

- Saia daqui Gaara! Não quero que eu faça alguma coisa que me arrependa depois. - Disse ela rapidamente, apontando o indicador à janela por onde o ruivo devia ter entrado.

- Sakura... Desde o beijo que demos, a única coisa deste mundo que me importa é estar aqui ao seu lado agora. Pode ter parecido um impulso naquele momento, mas agora eu percebi que é o que realmente vai fazer meu coração vibrar. - Respondeu ele, ao mandado de Sakura, com as palavras doces em modo romântico, como nunca havia feito antes.

- Então tenho certeza que eu não vou me arrepender. - a rosada agora estava determinada com o que faria naquele momento.

_**Você pode ser um sonho doce, ou um lindo pesadelo**_

_**De qualquer jeito, eu não quero acordar de você**_

_**Doce sonho, ou um lindo pesadelo**_

_**Alguém me belisque, seu amor é muito bom pra ser**_

_**verdade.**_

_**Meu prazer secreto, eu não vou a lugar nenhum**_

_**Enquanto você estiver aqui**_

_**Eu estarei flutuando no ar porque você é meu**_

_**Você pode ser meu doce sonho, ou um lindo pesadelo**_

_**De qualquer jeito, eu não quero acordar de você.**_

_**Eu falo de você em minhas rezas**_

_**Eu tenho você em todos os meus pensamentos**_

_**Rapaz, você me deixa "alta"**_

_**Eu desejo que você esteja lá quando eu acordar**_

_**Para que você me abrace de verdade**_

_**E me diga que ficará ao meu lado.**_

Sakura o lançava um beijo, um beijo sincero e doce, mas com um pouco de urgência. Um beijo que Gaara a retribuía envolvendo sua língua em sua boca. Gaara a queria sentir, sentir sua essência e sentir todo o prazer do mundo naquele momento. Ele a apoiava nas costas, e passava os dedos das mãos em seus cabelos enquanto sua língua invadia a boca da rosada.

Excitante.

Gaara se despiu rapidamente em meio a calorosos beijos. Logo depois, retirou a pequena camisola de Sakura, a deixando somente com roupas íntimas, assim como ele.

Este foi beijando cada vez mais calorosamente o pescoço da rosada, e com as mãos livres, abriu o fecho do sutiã dela, jogando a pequena peça de roupa em qualquer lugar do pequeno cômodo. Continuou com os beijos, só que desta vez descendo para os seios da garota, que ficava cada vez mais excitada.

O ruivo imediatamente abocanhou os seios farto da rosada, chupando o biquinho já enrijecido devido à excitação. Ela gemeu baixinho de prazer com o ato do rapaz.

Tal aproximação dos dois, que a garota podia sentir o membro pulsando dentro da cueca de Gaara.

Ele então olhou maliciosamente para a calcinha de Sakura e a tirou com rapidez do corpo dela e imediatamente aproximou seu rosto e começou a lamber a intimidade da garota, tirando mais alguns gemidos da mesma.

Logo depois ele penetrou com o dedo a intimidade molhada dela, fazendo movimentos para dentro e para fora.

- Ahh, Ashiteru Gaara! – Arfou ela em meio aos gemidos que só aumentavam cada vez que o ruivo penetrava mais dentro de si.

A Rosada foi descendo as mãos que se encontravam nas costas do garoto, até chegar a sua cueca, retirando-a do corpo de Gaara, deixando exposto o membro rijo do mesmo.

Prazeroso.

A esta altura os dois estavam completamente excitados. Gaara encaixou seu membro rijo dentro da garota, tirando alguns suspiros dos dois.

Então começou a fazer movimentos de vai e vem cada vez mais rápido.

- Aahhh! Mais... Mais forte... Mais... Mais... – Balbuciava a garota. As estocadas só aumentavam, enquanto ele lambia em movimentos circulares, os seios já vermelhos da rosada. Ela arranhava de leve em suas costas gemendo cada vez mais alto.

- Ahhh – A rosada ofegava até sentir o espasmo entrar em seu corpo.

Eu falo de você em minhas rezas

Eu tenho você em todos os meus pensamentos

_**Rapaz, você me deixa "alta"**_

_**Eu desejo que você esteja lá quando eu acordar**_

_**Para que você me abrace de verdade**_

_**E me diga que ficará ao meu lado.**_

_**Nuvens cheias de estrelas cobrem seu céu**_

_**E eu espero que chova**_

_**Você é a canção de ninar perfeita**_

_**Em que tipo de sonho eu estou?**_

Ainda arfando, Sakura caiu na cama suando, mas com o sorriso totalmente estampado em seu rosto. Gaara estava deitado ao lado dela do mesmo jeito. O sorriso aparecia na face de ambos.

- Se for um sonho... Eu decididamente nunca quero acordar dele! – Disse Sakura ainda cansada, fitando os olhos de Gaara e o abraçando carinhosamente.

- Estar com você é o meu maior desejo, meu maior sonho. – Respondeu Gaara retribuindo o sorriso que a rosada lhe lançou.

Os dois se amavam. Estavam pouco se importando com a distância de suas vilas. Afinal eles se amavam, e quando existe amor, nada no mundo pode separá-los.

_**Você pode ser um sonho doce, ou um lindo pesadelo**_

_**De qualquer jeito, eu não quero acordar de você**_

_**Doce sonho, ou um lindo pesadelo**_

_**Alguém me belisque, seu amor é muito bom pra ser**_

_**verdade.**_

_**Meu prazer culpado, eu não vou a lugar nenhum**_

_**Enquanto você estiver aqui**_

_**Eu estarei flutuando no ar porque você é meu**_

_**Você pode ser meu doce sonho, ou um lindo pesadelo**_

_**De qualquer jeito, eu não quero acordar de você.**_

_**Tatuar seu nome em meu coração**_

_**Desde que você foi feito**_

_**Nem a morte pode nos separar**_

_**Que tipo de sonho é esse?**_

_**Você pode ser um sonho doce, ou um lindo pesadelo**_

_**De qualquer jeito, eu não quero acordar de você**_

_**Doce sonho, ou um lindo pesadelo**_

_**Alguém me belisque, seu amor é muito bom pra ser**_

_**verdade.**_

_**Meu prazer culpado, eu não vou a lugar nenhum**_

_**Enquanto você estiver aqui**_

_**Eu estarei flutuando no ar porque você é meu**_

_**Você pode ser meu doce sonho, ou um lindo pesadelo**_

_**De qualquer jeito, eu não quero acordar de você.**_


End file.
